The conventional way of constructing fiberglass pressure vessels is to employ an inflatable mold which is subsequently wound with fiberglass filament. Resin is then applied to the filament and allowed to solidify. After the fiberglass and resin have solidified, the mold is then deflated and removed from a port in the completed tank. This method has several disadvantages.